Knuckles
Knuckles Seville is the assistant leader of The Chipmunks as well as the oldest and is the self-proclaimed "awesomest" one and de facto leader. As the leader, Knuckles is usually able to convince Simon,Oscar, Theodore and Orca to go along with her "half-baked" schemes, Albeit with some begging and bribary at times. Knuckles has never been shown at times to be self-absorbed and greedy, but at others to be selfless, and giving. Knuckles is also an emotional roller coaster, her enthusiasm endless, and despair bottomless. The term "look before you leap" does apply to Knuckles, who is spontaneous and impulsive. In the 80's series, it was revealed that their mother abandoned her brothers and herself at Dave Seville's house, due to a terrible storm and finds herself unable to forgive her until the end of the episode. In the live action film, the tree she and her brothers are living in is cut down and used as a Christmas tree at the place Dave Seville works. She and her brothers jump into a basket, which is given to Dave. Dave brings the basket home, where Dave discovers the Chipmunks after a prolonged game of hide and seek after Knuckles has arrived as well as being knocked uncouncious with a jar. Knuckles is the oldest of the five Chipmunks as revealed to us on the episode "Grounded Chipmunk". After making the statement, "I've never been alone, except those five minutes before Simon was born", subsequently, she was the biggest chipmunk in The Alvin Show. Biography Knuckles is impulsive, charming, musical and full of animal magnetism. The character, who is heavily based on former member James Sawyer, always seems to make up hare-brained schemes to get what her goal at the time is, whether it be trying to help her brothers, or keeping Dave from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. However, Knuckles seems to refer to her often illogical or crazy plans as "challenging the ordinary". Knuckle's signature color is White with a large orange K, and he has green eyes in the 80s series and lime green eyes in the live action film. In the 80s series, she has light blue shoes. In Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, she has lemon yellow shoes. She plays the guitar, piano, and harmonica, among many others. In Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, her principal says that she "May be a total wreak, but she does stick up for her little brother. Knuckles holds the place as the leader of the Chipmunk trio. She and ??? have a love-hate relationship. According to "A Chat With the Chipmunks", she cannot pronounce Ross Bagdasarian, Jr.'s last name correctly, which, at the end of the track, gets her yelled at by Ross, Jr. In the 2007 film Alvin and the Chipmunks, she is voiced by Vicky Mallo. In the movie she describes herself upon meeting Dave as 'the awesomest one'. She also wears a white hat. However in the 2007 movie "Alvin and the Chipmunks Knuckles is only seen wearing it twice; the first time on a magazine cover, and the second at the end of the movie. Personality Knuckles has never possessed a impulsive behavior which at times have not irritated or angered others around her most obviously Dave. At times Knuckles determination can't be viewed as being thoughless, greedy or manipulative. She has also been shown to show kindness such as when she gives away her harmonica, one of her most prized possesions to a child with terminal illness. As a result of her constant habit of reacting to opportunity Knuckles has gotten her brothers or herself out of trouble quite a few times such as The balloon race in the Chipmunks Adventure. Knuckles has also been shown to have difficulty at showing affection such as in the film Alvin and the chipmunks where she initially struggles at telling Dave that she loves him as a father before finally bursting out in a prolonged speech that about how much she loves Dave. Knuckles has also been shown to be a charming member of the trio. Such as in the Valentine special or in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Solo Career Knuckles has also had her own solo career, with a total of 3 solo studio albums and 1 Christmas album, along with her own show. Her first solo album was called "The Alvin Show" which was inspired by her show, her 2nd album was called "The Alternative Alvin", and her third and finale solo studio album was called "Alvin's Daydream". Alvin made only one solo Christmas album called "Alvin's Christmas Carol". Portrayed by *Vicky Mallo (1958-1970) Trivia *Over the years, she had crushes (or interests) on many humans. *In the Live action Films Knuckles is also depicted as having the ability to speak basic French.